


I don't care! I just want you! (Obey Me Shall We Date)

by MistyCloudii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Sex, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii
Summary: Asmodeus promises he'll stop messing around in Satan's beautiful library, if he finishes drinking 6 bottles of a unknown liquor before him.Things go sexual, and a third contestant joins.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I don't care! I just want you! (Obey Me Shall We Date)

**Author's Note:**

> uh have fun, i made this like a few months ago (august)

Based on Reddit Post (Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/ObeyMeNSFW/comments/hpgk0v/my_first_obey_me_nsfw_drawing_is_now_finished_im/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share) 

"Let's play a drinking game Satan!" Asmo said.

"Why?" Satan asked.

'It will be fun! Plus if you win, I'll--"

"I don't want to Asmo. I don't know what you're up to but, I think it involves fucking me." 

"Come on. I'll stop having sex in the library if you win!" 

"So that's why there's..." Satan looks at Asmo with disgust.

"Deal." 

"6:00pm. I'll meet you at my room sweets."

.  
.  
.

5:53pm

Satan knocks on the door.

"Coming! *giggle*" 

"Satan! Let's sit." 

He goes to the bed and pats on the edge. Satan sits where Asmo patted, and Asmo brings out a bottle of some kind of drink.

"Drink up! If you finish 5 bottles of this booze, you will win!"

He stares at Asmo. "Is this... Drugged?"

"Nope! How would I get them anyways haha!" Asmo smiles.

Welp. I guess it's time to trust his word.

He chugs the first bottle with ease. 

Asmo was legitimately deep throating the glass bottle..? While drinking it? 

(●__●) 

Satan grabbed the second bottle, looked at it, then chugged it. 

He grabbed the third bottle. He was going to legit vomit if he drank another, but... no cum on his books... 

He chugged the third bottle, but more slowly. 

Asmo was done with the first bottle, and was emptying the second bottle. 

Satan felt woozy. He was nearly going to blackout.

He slapped himself, and grabbed the fourth bottle drunkenly. 

He drank it. He was almost done. 

He grabbed the last bottle. 

"a-AssmO! I wiLl beAt you.... *hic*"

He chugged it. He felt so drunken, and kinda satisfied... 

"I was already done you drunken cat." Asmo said calmly. 

Satan stared at the strawberry blondie. 

"W-what..? *hic*" 

"It's time for my reward! Haha!" Asmo smiled devilishly

"It's time to indulge!~"

He pushed Satan on the bed.

He grabbed a lube bottle from his pocket. He unzipped his pants, but not taking them off. 

"Lucifer might be here for the patrol soon." Asmo said.

He took off his pants. 

Satan was so tired and drunk to even care that he was going to be fucked by his own brother. He closed his eyes.

His gaze now fixed to his brothers dick. His own was hardening. He now got on him, and the clothed tips of their dicks touched, making him more horny. 

"I want you! You! You! You!~" Asmo shrieked. 

"I don't care if Lucifer catches us anymore! I want you in me now!" 

Satan now opened his eyes."Me too." He said slyly. He smirked "Bend over. *Hic* " 

Asmo bent over. He took off his underwear

He undressed himself, and tossed his clothes to the side, and grabbed Asmo's sides, then teased him by 

The feeling of being teased made Asmo grip harder on the sheets. 

Satan then moved one of his hands to Asmo's nipple, twisting it slightly.

That was enough to earn a moan from Asmo. Satan now put his teeth on Asmo's neck, lightly putting bites on his neck.

There was a knock on the door. It was Lucifer. 

"I will be coming in Asmo." 

"N-ah..-no! w-ait-" Asmo said. 

"You must be having a 'Guest' over. I suggest he walks out, before I make him." warned Lucifer.

"Y-you don't un- ah! understan.." 

Satan was now kissing Asmo, their tongues now connecting. They broke out of the kiss, exactly when Lucifer opened the door. 

"Oh my Diavolo." Lucifer said in shock. 

"H-hah..." breathed Satan, 

"J-join Lucifer!... augh..!" Asmo said.

Satan now bored of rubbing his erection on Asmo's ass, spreads the bead of precum on his dick, then sticks in the head of it into Asmo's ass. "Hhng.." asmo said

"D-daddy..." said Satan, moaning. 

That got Lucifer horny. Something just clicked. I dunno how, I just write these.

"If your so eager..." Lucifer licked his lips. 

Satan now went in deeper, and the tightness made the both of them groan. 

Lucifer now undressed, then folding the clothes neatly in a corner. 

"Suck." Lucifer said to Asmo.  
Asmo then grabbed Lucifer's length. He slowly put the cockhead in his mouth, and teased the slit of it with his tongue. It made Lucifer produce a little, 'hhhng' sound. 

Satan was now done of being ignored, his wrath consuming him. He now was in his demon form. His tail wrapping around his leg. He now pushed in his whole dick in, making Asmo engulf Lucifer's whole length.

It made Lucifer moan, making Satan look at him. Lucifer was in his demon form. Asmo was also.

Satan now put his tail around Asmo's dick, giving it a few tugs. That made Asmo moan, but it was muffled by the dick in his mouth. 

Satan was slamming into Asmo's ass, earning a barrage of moans and groans from the both of them. Lucifer was trying his hardest not to moan, but slipped out a few grunts and groans. 

Tired as fuck, Satan said he was close, and a few minutes later, he came. 

"A-ah!" Satan moaned out, giving one last push, then finally slipping his softened length

Lucifer might be vexatious to Satan, but right now, he just wanted to sleep on him, hold him close, and kiss him. 

He fell on the ground, in exhaustion. 

Lucifer now pulled out of his mouth, to help Satan.

"Asmo, stay there while I take care of Satan." 

Asmo now so tired from the roughness, crawled onto the bed, to just jerk off. 

Lucifer now carried a knocked out Satan to the bathroom 

He brushed his lips on his cheeks, and his lips. 

"You deserve a bit more care then Asmo, because you were black-out drunk and slamming into him.." Lucifer whispered into his ear.

He grabbed a rag, and wetted it, and rubbed it on Satan's forehead, causing Satan to open his eyes slowly, 

"Luwcii...." Satan babbled mindlessly. 

He leaned in for a kiss, which Lucifer took his chin, and pulled him to him, while leaning to kiss him.

Their lips touched, turning a gear in Lucifer. 

"Daddies going to give you some milk, then you can sleep..." 

"Okwi..." Satan purred out, somehow more drunken by the tiredness, and toxicity of the alcohol. 

He was already naked, and so was Satan. He never realized how beautiful Satan looked, maybe he was a bit tired, and somehow intoxicated by the reek of alcohol coming from Satan. 

Setting him down on the cold hard floor, made Satan shiver.

The cold hard stone of the (massive tub?) pressed against his back back, but then filling the sensation with warmth, from the his own body warmth and Lucifers lips, and his hands intertwining with his own.

The vexatious feelings of each other faded as Lucifer picked him up again to position Satan into a comfortable pose.

He was now sitting on the tubs edge, one leg in the water, one on the tile.   
He now found some space to put his feet on, and placed them on the edge. Face to face, Lucifer now tried slipped in his already hard and lubed up cock. Satan wasn't prepped or anything, so it was hard to get it in.

It slipped in, causing Satan to flinch at the sudden intrusion. 

Satan was in his face, so why not just share a kiss? Lucifer thought.

Lucifer now kissed him vigor, their teeth clashing whilst doing it. 

Satan was now comfortable, and loosened up a bit, but still tight. 

Lucifer began to thrust slowly, each thrust having more speed then the other.

After the 12th push, the panting from Satan and Lucifer started, and after the 20th, Satan was being thrusted against the smooth tub edge, his tongue wildly out, eyes rolled back, like a ahegao face. (lolll)

"You better go to sleep a-after this g augh- lass of milk..." Lucifer said straining, while slamming into Satan

"Y-yes d-daddy!" Satan babbled out, almost at his orgasm.

Asmo shut the door, causing a shock from Satan and Lucifer. 

("bruh wtf" could be heard though the door.)

Lucifer slamming as hard as he can into Satan, made Satan have his second orgasm of the day.

Cum splurted onto Lucifer's toned body, then Satan became tight, making Lucifer cum.

"H-have it! Haah!" Lucifer moaned out, slowing his thrusts. 

He took out his softened length, and admired the sight. 

A asleep Satan with his tongue out, semen dripping from his hole, and cock.

Lucifer had semen on his abs, which he took a wet rag and wiped away.

I don't want to disturb you sleeping.... Lucifer thought. But he was dripping cum. 

He stuck a finger in his already tight/loose ass.

(this can't be the smartest thing i can write but am out of brain)

"Goddammit, I feel like Mammon because of this." Lucifer muttered.

Lucifer walked out of the bathroom, seeing a asleep Asmo, in a thong and a skimpy t-shirt which you can see his nipples though. 

Lucifer grabbed a towel, and draped it over Satan, and put him down the bed, and changed himself... I guess Satan was sleeping with him today. 

Lucifer, now just wearing his shirt that was a bit wrinkled, and buttoned up a bit wrong, one side tucked into his pants. 

He now had to fret about how to get Satan to his room... 

Lucifer now opening the door to Asmo's room slowly, then legit running as the speed of light to his room. 

He probably ran past Mammon, and Leviathan bickering in the halls.

they will probably have to discuss this tomorrow... Lucifer thought. 

He set Satan on the bed, The towel under him, so he doesn't spew cum all over. (ofc) 

He now had a cum covered finger. 

He was way to tired to wash it off in his bathroom, so he sucked off the sticky white residue. 

Mammon knocked on Lucifers door. "Uh, sir can I come in?"

"No Mammon, I am a bit busy right now." Lucifer said coldly, "Ok sir!" Mammon said, and then a pitter patter of feet. 

Then a few more sounds..

Then the door bursted open.

"I don't give a FUCK if I get in trouble,-" Mammon stopped dead in his tracks. 

"s-shit." Mammon said. 

He saw a cumdumped Satan, messy Lucifer, licking his finger. 

"my diavolo what have I seen" mammon muttered, while leaving.

The door slammed, and Lucifer snuggled up in bed, next to a sleeping Satan.

Mammon will probably have to be punished for this.... But later.

END

"I cheated." Asmodeus said to a Satan with a hangover.

"K-k..." 

Word Count: 1795

**Author's Note:**

> On Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/3DQ2XMXUQab


End file.
